Kurumi Momoka
Kurumi Momoka is a minor character in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also Kurumi Erika's older sister. Unlike her younger sister, Momoka has already achieved her goal of becoming a famous charismatic model, thought admits that by becoming one, she lost her chance to gain normal friends. Her heart flower is the dahlia, which symbolizes splendor and elegance. Like Erika, Momoka loves fashion, and wants to be a model partly because she is happy that the clothes she wears becomes popular . Although Erika is constantly angry or on guard when Momoka is around, Momoka mostly ignores it and tries to help Erika the best she can, also because she is jealous of Erika who is able to do normal things and have normal friends. Unlike Erika, Momoka is always calm and mature, and understands that people are different from each other. History Becoming a Model Ever since Momoka and her sister Erika were small, they dreamed of becoming a charistma model, just like their mother who used to be a famous model. However, Momoka always became the more successful of them, and Erika could only watch in admiration and jealousy when her sister got scouted already in elementary school. As Momoka became more popular, she also noticed that her classmates began treating her different, which often led her into being by herself. At some point, she met and befriended Tsukikage Yuri, who started to take notes for her in classes where she could not be in because of work. Admitted Feelings One day, Momoka and Erika's mother helps Momoka prepare for work before school. Slightly admiring her sister, Erika comes with a mocking comment to hide it, but becomes furious when Momoka backfires her comment. After work, her manager drives her to school, and althought seeminglt happy, loses her smile as soon as the manager leaves. When she arrives in the classroom, everyone becomes quiet, admiring Momoka too much to talk to her. She ends up eating lunch alone until Yuri joins her with notes from earlier classes. Momoka is about to ask Yuri a question, but changes her mind. On her way home, Momoka spots Erika, Hanasaki Tsubomi and the rest of the fashion club discussing designs that Erika made, but they are soon interrupted when other students notice Momoka and surround her, asking for autographs and pictures. At nighttime, Erika tells Momoka that the club members wanted her to ask if they could be allowed to observe tomorrow's photoshots as part of their fashion club activities. Momoka agrees as long as she is allowed to see through the designs from earlier. Although it seems like Momoka likes her designs, Erika thinks she is making fun of her and goes to her room afterward. Alone in the room, Momoka loses her smile. The next day, Momoka helps the fashion club in when the guard does not believe that Erika is her sister. She introduces herself to Erika's friends, who are nervous to be in front of her. Later, after taking some amazing shots, Momoka watches as Erika has fund with the other girls, and becomes envious. Kumojaki, noticing her wilting Heart Flower, steals it and makes a Desertrian out of her make-up set. With encouragement from Kumojaki, her Desertrian reveals her frustration of being special and jealousy to Erika. Tsubomi and Erika, having transformed into Pretty Cure, are surprised to hear this, and Cure Marine finds herself unable to fight the Desertrian as Erika is one of the reasons Momoka's Heart Flower is wilting. However, thanks to Cure Blossom, Cure Marine is able to stand up and finish the Desertrian off. On the way home, Erika and Momoka admit halfway their feelings for each other and are now able to tease each other on a more familiar term. Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi: Although they have not talked directly to each other, Momoka calls Tsubomi "Tsubomi-chan". She also seems to understand some of Tsubomi's feelings, and helps Erika to do so as well. Kurumi Erika: Her relationship with her younger sister is poor, as Erika is jealous of Momoka's beauty and maturity and Momoka is jealous of Erika's normal life and friends. Etymology : translates to come; coming; due; next. translates to sea; ocean.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Roughly, the two together may be translated to the coming sea. : A name that has a vast variety of meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and since Momoka's name is written in hiragana instead, it is impossible to find an exact meaning for it. Several meanings refer to plants and fragnance, which would fit with the themes of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Trivia *Both Momoka and Erika are jealous of each other for what they do not want; Momoka does not want to be different and is jealous of Erika's normal life, while Erika does not want to be normal and is jealous of Momoka's different life. *Due to her looks and career as a fashion model, Momoka has been compared to Aono Miki by many fans. *Urara , Miki , Erika and Momoka are the same . They all inspire to be a model except for Urara . They wish to be famous excluding Momoka because Momoka is already famous . Gallery 007tpqd8.jpg s320x240-2.jpg|Momoka's first appearance in episode 1 Momoka Orb.png|Momoka as her Heart Flower has been taken away. Perfect.png|Erika's furious about Momoka's personality. Kurumi big Sister With Fashion Show.PNG Kurumi big Sister with Itsuki and Yuri With Fashion Show.PNG References Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!